Twisted Time
by Darkchild410
Summary: A little twist to the Don't hug me i'm scared video. I have seen humanized versions of the puppets including the talking clock and the notebook. Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN THE DONT HUG ME, IM SCARED PUPPETS. Rated M: strong Violence and brief language.


Twisted Time

Ann was walking into a mysterious house, it was dark and quiet. She turned on the lights. All around the scary cold room were pictures of puppets she knew were named Manny Harry and Robin. The pictures of them were everywhere even with red ink that made it look like some one drew blood around their necks, eyes and even their noses. As Ann wanderd to the next room, it was a kitchen filled with ticking clocks and more pictures of the puppets. The funny thing is the puppets are human. Manny was just yellowed skin with blue hair, Harry had red skin with long shaggy red hair and Robin was just...well.. a robin. Meanwhile, Ann went on with her personal tour. She ventured up the stairs to find on the wall ink, very colorful ink. It was like a person took the markers and put the colors in order of how a rainbow should be and drew on the wall. Ann's mouth was wide open in shock, she looked up and over top of the rainbow stated in black ink. "Green is NOT a creative color." Another black ink stated " Death." Something about this place drew Ann into a nervous reck. She was nervous to go upstairs and see what was up there. But her brave soul made her go up there. She found three guys sitting in the corner, they looked like the ones in the pictures she found downstairs. " Manny? * Gasp* Robin and oh! Harry?" She covered her mouth with her hands. " You have t...to.. hurry. Ann your not going t...to...b..b..believe this, They lured us into thier van filled of paper and clocks." Manny said. His voice was not normal and was a little shakey. someone had tourmented these poor humanized puppets. Manny touched Ann's knee and told her " everything is going to be...o..okay. Ya..you have to trust us. " Ann shook her head in disbelife. Manny looked weak, Ann pulled him closer towards her shoulder to check to see if he wasn't hurt. She lifted his shirt and saw a stab wound. " Manny... Your wounded." He sit back and was breathing very heavy. She looked at Robin and Harry. Manny pronouced to her that they are dead, and that someone posioned them both with non- drinkable ink. Manny was still shaken up by what he had experienced from when he had to watch his friends die. Ann's eyes were filled with water and as she blinked clear tears came down her cheekes in little rivials. Ann tried to swallow with heart broken sadness. Ann hugged Manny and whispered. " Everything will be okay. I promise to you Manny. " He groaned with pain. " The wound i..i..have to cover it." Manny seemed to know where Paige and her brother kept the things at for wounded people. He pointed to the bathroom. " The.. cabinet." He said. And Ann ran into the bathroom knocking down more clocks that were hung on the wall. " What the hell is up with all of these clocks!?"

" He is using them for his own man is insanely addicted to clocks."

" Here! i found it. This will stop the bleeding."

" Dont worry about it. im fine. By the way.. he's here. "

" Who! Manny who!?" Manny pointed at someone standing behind her.

" Tony." A mans voice called whispered in her ear. His voice sounded like a prince. Ann turned around and gasped.

" Oh my! " She ran towards Manny and tried to lift him up and pull him away from the wall.

" Time is ticking little darlings. Oh! dont worry i'm still doing my sisters job. he he he he." His laugh was as cold as ice. His smile was an evil smirk like he planned a scheme to get one of them. Manny patted Ann on the shoulder to let her know that he was okay to walk. " You didn't tell me he was a talking humanized clock."

" Yes! but you must know i love to talk about time. That's just my thing. " This mans voice cried out. It wasn't Manny's but it was this handsom blue man with red peircing eyes and minute hands drawn acrossed his nose, he also appeared to have a trench coat with a nice red shirt and yellow bow tie to pop the style of a classy man. His hair was shaggy with a color of black and underneath his bang were a color of bright yellow. Manny and Ann ran out the door. Tony took out his sword and ran after them with it. Manny tried to run behind her but he got stabbed in the heart. " Ah! uhg...Ann!" Ann stopped and turned around.

" NO! NO! Noooooo! " This time she really cried.

" he he he he ha ha ha HA! HA! HA! OH! oh boy. My darling... i couldn't help it. I just wanted to support Paige every step of the way." Then Ann wiped her tears and in a fierce way she asked Tony. " What did you do to her? What did you do to your little girlfriend!?"

" he he. calm down my little ticking time bomb. I'm just a clock that feels the need to cause mayham in this... lonely world. My heart just kept ticking until i couldn't take the using and abusing by her. Paige! my little girl friend.." He paused for a moment. He walked towards Ann while staring at her with fierce eyes and that sexy evil smirk. He reached his gloved hand towards her cheek. Then he countinued. " She betrayed me... and so i say you know what time it is!? It was Paige's time. Time to just die. I couldn't help but do so. Even the puppets watched as i took Paiges non-drinkable ink and poisoned them. When i mean them i mean Harry and Robin. Helpless birdie couldn't read his own watch." Ann turned her face away from his hand. And then she took a step back. The door slammed shut which startled her. Tony Smirked once more, with his gloved index finger moving from side to side in ticking motion. " Now it's time to set the clock."

Ann was breathing heavy. She paniced and ran to where she would hide away from Tony. " HA! Dont be shy it'll only take me a minute to find you my little clock. " With his other hand which had a sword in it, he put it up like he was going to slash her head. Ann's dress got stuck on a sharp peace of tool from which Tony used to fix clocks with. She tried holding her wound with one hand while the other she used trying to crawl out from a little hidden corner. She then heard foot steps. She took her self to another new hiden spot; but this time she hide in the big cupboard. She coverd her mouth with one bloody and non bloody hand. She heard footsteps coming into the area she was at. He took his sharp sword and stabbed the couch with it, then the walls and headed over to the cupboard. He held it up high and stabbed it through the wood only missing her head but the blade cut her upper arm. Ann kicked the cupboards door opened and kicked Tony in the gut. " Uhg. You stupid bitch! You coward come back! " He got up and ran after her. She knocked down objects around the room where he couldnt get to her. " Leave me alone! " She ran into the kitchen. The clocks on the wall was ticking louder and louder. Tony came into the kitchen and stopped for a moment. He smirked at the sound of ticking clocks. He loved that sound.. it was like eargasm when he listens to them ticking. Ann had nowhere to go. She backed up even more into the wall. Tony took his sword and pointed it towards her. " The heart is like a clock that never stops. Sometimes.. i always wondered what will tick you off. The sound of clocks or the problams you face out in the real world. Your heart stops ticking now." He came closer, the sword finally went through her skin. She could feel it going in deeper and deeper. He smiled in such an evil way. Ann held on for dear life when she could finally touch him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and was strungling to hold on tight. The sword was all the way in and the tip finally touched her pounding heart. The heart slowed down and kept slowing down. This time he jammed it in. She gasped. " I hope you have a good time to where ever your heart will lead you. " He drew the sword out from her body. Ann dropped dead. Tony watched her bleed. Then he felt a hand touching him on his shoulder. A women whispered in his ear. " While green is not a creative color, you put in a little hint of red. I like it." Tony turned around and gave Paige a kiss.

The end.


End file.
